


【底特律:變人｜漢康】康納啞巴腦洞

by blonly801



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette, 漢康
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ※舊文搬運※https://www.plurk.com/p/mvxg7n　原噗只是個突然冒出來的短打就是想看康納被打得很慘，然後吐得亂七八糟嘻嘻





	【底特律:變人｜漢康】康納啞巴腦洞

  
　　康納與漢克兩人追查一名違法販售仿生人組件的黑市商人已久，歷經數月終於取得他的信任，並於今天在他指定的地點與警局安排的臥底面交商品，漢克與康納也到場伏擊。

　　但就在最後一刻狡猾的商人識破了臥底的真面目並開始在巷弄間逃竄，康納當機立斷的追了上去，無視漢克的警告把眾人甩在後頭緊追著商人不放。

　　兩人追逐到了一棟廢棄房屋的屋頂，康納一撞開頂樓的門便被躲在後頭的商人一棒打在身上。

　　好險康納有預估到商人有80%的機率會偷襲他，康納及時的互助頭部但傷人的力量比預期中大太多，他仍然被打倒在地，用來格檔的手臂因受到過高的傷害使得底下的素體露了出來。

 

　　「該死的安卓警察，看我還不把你打爛拿去賣！」商人舉起鐵棍就往康納揮去，康納見狀馬上翻身躲避後迅速地爬起身拉開兩人的距離。

　　康納掃描著商人現在的情緒壓力及讀取他的相關資料，果然在裡頭找到他以前受過格鬥訓練的資訊，而且他至今仍有健身習慣。

　　得知此消息的康納忍不住再度後悔自己沒去升級機體耐受度，因為在漢克得知這會讓自己變成肌肉男時被對方極力地阻止。

　　「放下武器吧，沒必要把場面弄得這麼糟，我的同伴很快就會到了，你是不可能逃的了的。」雖然判斷結果顯示「說服」對商人的效果不大，但想避免肉搏戰的康納仍嘗試勸說對方，「你聽，他們已經在樓下了，攻擊警察只會讓你的刑期變得更長。」

　　「少自以為是了，像你這種塑膠警察，拆掉了也沒人他媽的會在乎啦！」商人嗤之以鼻的對著康納大吼後，把手中的鐵棒射了出去。

　　康納險險的躲過從耳邊呼嘯而過的鐵棒，但還來不及反應過來一記直拳就狠狠的打在康納的臉上，藍色的鼻血滴落在潔白的襯衫上。

　　「呃……」眼前瞬間滿是紅色的視窗警告著康納機體受損程度，但他無視著惱人的警告文字，反而壓低身子朝著商人衝去，打算先把對方撲倒好壓制他的行動。

　　但商人怎麼說都是練家子出身，康納就像蚍蜉撼樹般對方連腳步都沒有晃一下，反而把自己送進敵人懷裡，他還沒來的及做出下一動作，就被商人強而有力的踢擊踹倒在地。

　　雖然康納並不會感到疼痛，但位於腹部的脈搏節律器被重擊後使得康納的仿生心臟出現短暫的心律不整，以至於他只能倒在地上不適的掙扎著。

　　「幹！廢物仿生人！去死！去死！」商人失控的朝著康納又踩又踢，但失去理智的攻擊很容易預判，康納都能驚險地用手擋住，不過這樣是撐不了多久的。

　　「康納！」這時終於抵達現場的漢克帶著其他警員衝進了現場，他一眼就看到倒在地上的康納被犯人踩在腳下的畫面，「幹！你這狗娘養的，把你的髒腳拿開！」

　　怒不可遏的漢克一邊舉槍警告商人一邊朝他走近，看到警察掏槍後明顯開始害怕的商人舉起手表示投降，警察都掏傢伙了，他一個肉做的人類可不向仿生人一樣挨了一槍還能活蹦亂跳。

　　「漢克我沒事。」康納吃力的站了起來、拍掉衣服上的灰塵，但雙手的皮膚層仍因為受到傷害而無法恢復。

　　「你有沒有事我說了算！就叫你不要自己去追他了！」漢克生氣的責備著康納，他揮手示意其他人去把犯人逮捕上銬，「幹！你看你滿臉是血！還有你的手是怎麼回事？」

　　「我真的沒事，只是皮膚層暫時無法復原，等等就好了。」

　　一旁的員警看著已經進入兩人世界的漢克與康納也只是笑著搖頭不說話，已經上銬的商人對仿生人一肚子的怒火無處可發，他眼尖的發現這些抓住他的警察沒放多大的心思在他身上，於是商人抓準用強壯的身體把他們撞倒在地，接著直直地往兩人的方向衝了過去。

　　「副隊長小心！」倒地的員警只來的及出聲警告，漢克在意識到發生什麼事情前就被康納護在身後，但商人的目標從頭到尾都在康納身上，看著自動送上前來的仿生人，商人忍不住露出邪惡的笑容。

　　「該死的破爛塑膠，去死吧！」語畢，他舉起壯碩的雙臂狠狠的朝著喉嚨劈出強而有力的手刀。

　

　　康納似乎聽到了自己的喉嚨發出了不自然的碎裂聲，接著他就倒在地上按著自己的脖子痛苦的咳嗽著。

 

　　「康納！」漢克毫不猶豫的掏槍往犯人的腳開了一槍，商人吃痛的跪倒在地，漢克接著衝上前揪著他的衣領就往他臉上暴打一頓，「幹！你！臭！人！渣！」

　　「好了好了！副隊長！」「別打啦！他昏過去了！」眼看氣到失去理智的漢克已經把人打得滿臉是血的失去意識，一旁沒什麼功勞的員警趕緊上前把兩人給分開。

　　「漢……漢……嘔—」康納跪趴在地上呼喚著漢克的名字想要安撫對方，但他一開口就忍不住嘔出一大口藍血，裡頭似乎還混著一些不知名的碎片，緊接著康納也接收到發聲組件失去功能的訊息，「……！」

　　「康納！康納！天啊，孩子你沒事吧？」衝到身邊的漢克看著仍在嘔吐的康納，他著急的摸著對方受到重創的喉嚨，看著康納嘴巴開闔了半天，卻連一個字都說不出來，他只能發出一些嘎吱作響的刺耳電子噪音。

　　「老天啊！你吐出來的不會是你的聲帶還是什麼鬼吧？」漢克難以置信的瞪著地上那攤藍色的嘔吐物，他現在非常的想去把傷害康納的犯人的舌頭給拔下來，讓他也嚐嚐不能說話的滋味。

　　「啊……＆＠＊＠＄＠＆＃＄＊＠＃」比起剛剛被打得滿身是傷，康納覺得不能呼喚漢克的名字讓他更加的不安，明知道已經不可能發出聲音，但他還是一直發出咿咿啞啞的雜音，想告訴漢克他沒事。

　　最終他只能沾著藍血在地上寫著：I'm fine.

　　但他急得快哭出來的濕潤雙眼早就出賣了他現在的心情。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 沒了！(・∀・)  
> 我只是想寫康納被打跟吐得亂七八糟XD  
> 照理來講後續應該就是啞巴康納的一日生活，不過好麻煩喔  
> 手上還有三個坑，我是不會再挖的(・`ω´・)


End file.
